A New Chapter
by Kincin The Great
Summary: The next story in my set if any one will read this I hope this gets reviews please. Dont crush a young writer's heart. This has enought romance and Stupidity to make me famous. So please read and review or go boom
1. Chapter 1

Will someone just write me a review

Will someone just write me a review? Please!! Anyway this is the next installment of my series. This is a story that will truly capture love, romance and stupidity like I could never imagine. And of course there will be humor but a few bad words so beware. I would mostly like to thank super saiyan crash for putting two great hits into one story. But work on your youtube videos the graphics are cheesy.

A New Chapter

The day had finally died down and the bandicoots were once again safe after foiling Cortex and saving the world. The sun was just setting on Wampa Island and the only sound that could be heard was a jeep crossing through the jungle. It was crash bandicoot driving through the thick forest at lighting speeds. This would be suicide for most people but crash had been driving for years. His first car had been a go-kart and then the disaster goes on for years. He had three cars and even one that only has three wheels. But his jeep was his favorite. It was said that it was so fast it outran a group rampaging rhinos. Any way he arrived a house that had a straw roof and seemed very cozy. He walked in through the door and saw that there was a Wampa pie on the counter; it was his favorite thing to eat. Also was a bottle of wine in and two cups. Then an ominous black figure lunged for him and knocked him on the floor. Crash began to laugh at the scene; he had finally been caught of guard.

Crash: So I have finally been caught. Now I don't mind being held hostage, especially someone as beautiful as you.

The ominous figure let Crash up and then turned on the light to reveal that it was a female bandicoot named Tawna. She was Crash's girlfriend another mutated bandicoot like him and his friends. Her story was different. Tawna was originaly Crash's girl but she left him for a mobster patoroo named Pinstripe. Then she was involed in Pinstipe's underground mafia of mutants with tommy guns. Once the cops found out about the chicago being run by mutants and not them they sent cops out to stop them. Tawna barely made it out out chicago and left Pinstripe this was more action then she bargened for. Pinstripe and his brother Al Capatoro escaped the city and created a new mafia on the Wampa islands. Luckily Tawna warned the bandicoots of the inpending plot and in a showdown the maphia was endend. Many pople were hurt in the fight and the beloved rubber ducky Mr Quackers was poped in the crisis by a stray bullet. But In th mist of all the fighting Al Capatoro was killed by crashes superbandicoot form. Pinstripe gave up and left wampa island. His in a new job even dirtier than his old one. Politicts!! He became the govenaaa of chicago. Also that's how he says govener. Its makes people want to vote for him. This let Crash go back Tawna and man the love express left the station like a bullet. And tonight will be the night it would never stop after dinner crash pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and then he said…

Crash: Tawna will you…

**Well you can guess what he will say or will you. It is a trick don't belive any thing it all is a mascarade . Don't belive it untill you see Chapter 2. Till then you are you but I am kincin the great. Ps review or go boom **


	2. THe LEAk

Here is chapter 2 of my new story

Here is chapter 2 of my new story. It is so far more romantic Is This Paradise or What. By the way read that too. But who cares I would like to thank Ripper Roo is awesome for the review and if I knew his address I would mail him 1 Dollar.

**Well here we go!**

Crash: Tawna will you….

Tawna: Cmon say it crash.

Crash: Will you by some better tasting wine

Tawna Fell to the floor and and started crying. Crash looked at her and asked her whats wrong.

Tawna: Whats wrong I thought you loved me?

Crash: Well how am I supposed to give you this engagement ring with bad wine

Tawna: WHAT!!

Crash: Tonight is our 1 year anneversary so I wanted you to marry me, But how can I when this wine taste like something cortex made. It taste worst than burning mojo made by the lengendary Ancient mask Stan Stan. Its taste worst than Ancient juice

Tawna: You know Drinking Ancient juice gives bandicoots diarea.

Crash: You Should Tell That to crunch he spent three days in the bathroom

**KINCIN THE GREAT: **Hold It ! are you two trying to get my ass sued. **Stan Stan,** **Ancient juice,** and the **gross diarea stuff** belongs to a favorite writter of mine **Crashfad13**. If you two say more stuff like that I will get sued.

Crash: But what about Benjamin, he doesn't belong to you but he was in you last story.

**KINCIN THE GREAT: **Well I warned people a head of time about that.

Tawna: We are sorry Kincin we wont do that again. Besiedes without you know one will know about our wedding and the baby.

Crash: WHAT BABY

Tawna: You will find out next story honey

Crash: WHAT BABY. THIS IS SOME THING I SHOULD KNOW NOW

**KINCIN THE GREAT: ** Funny story Crash, in my next story you're the last one to find out.

Crash: Hey Who mutated and made you king.

**KINCIN THE GREAT: ** I am the narrator besides that story is still in my top secret lab. How Do You Know This Stuff Anyway Tawna?

Tawna: I use my female bandicoot charm to distract the guards.

Crash: She Is a Natural safe cracker. She Picked the lock on my heart.

**KINCIN THE GREAT: **Well I nedd new security gards anyway lets get back to this stor before we talk about "CRASH BANDICOOT A TWIST OF FAIT"

Crash: Sweet title

Tawna: IT fits the story, I read the whole thing and changed it too.

**KINCIN THE GREAT: **I see… It dosen't make sense. How could you Be pregant but still the skinniest one of all

Crash: YOUR PREGNANT………………… I AM A DADDY………. WTF

**KINCIN THE GREAT: ** Great you gave away to much of the next story so now I have to close everything due to an information leak.

Crash: Wait…

Tawna: Noooooooo…….

SYSTEM CLOSED DUE TO UNAUTHERISED LEAK. WAIT FOR CHAPTER 3 PLEASED. KEEP REVIEWS COMING IN ORDER TO FULLY RESTORE YOUR COMPUTER. IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE POSITIVE REVIEW YOUR COMPUTER MAY EXPLODE. KINCIN THE GREAT IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DAMEGE

**GOOD BYE**


	3. ATTACK

REBOOTING…LOADING…

**REBOOTING…LOADING…. CHAPTER THREE ONLINE **

**ACTIVATING**

**NOW**

**Sorry About Last Chapter ending like that but security is of the up most important so if we have a leak of information I have to pull the plug. Anyway to continue writing chapter three and hopefully no more leaks. Oh yeah I hid the Plans for "A Twist of fate" in a secret place safe from the cruel world. Also leave a review and your name could be here and a dollar could be in you pocket. Crash And ****Tawna are talking right now. Also I zapped crashes memory so being a father is the last thing on his mind.**

Crash: Tawna will you marry me!

Tawna: I will

Sweet a wedding I hope they leave me some cake. But anyway there was no way this moment could get worse. Unless I add one crazy mad scientist.

Cortex: Hello Bandicoots Did you miss me

Crash: Cmon cortex not two attacks in the same day. ( Read and Review "Is This Paradice Or What" to see his first attack this morning!!)

Cortex: I Will Attack As Many Times As I Want

Tawna: Oh yea lets see you try by yourself

Cortex: Sorry But I Brought A Friend

The entire house gets lifted up by a giant robotic Scroprilla.

Crash: It is A Robot wow this suc….. AHHHHHH

Crash was hoisted up in the air and trown far away by the robot.

Tawna: WELL THAT'S UNFAIR FOR YOU CORTEX

Cortex: I Heard about you getting married so I brought present.

Cortex began ot charge his ray gun

Tawna: HOLD IT.

Cortex: What

Tawna: You did the same thing in twinsanity givng crah lazer bolts as birthday presents.

Cortex: So

Tawna: Give me the gun and I will show you what to say.

Cortex: Okay

Cortex give Tawna the gun. And He is calls himself an evil mastermind.

Tawna begins to talk in a deep evil voice man voice.

Tawna: I the evil doctor Cortex am A Gullible Bastard,

Cortex: What

Tawna shot cortex of a cliff. Cortex floated for a few moments untill he looked down then waved goodbye and fell

Cortex:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _**SPLAT**_

Tawna then shot the head of of the robot then it leaned over and fell of the cliff and then hit cortex.

Cortex: **OW **

WOW that may be the quickest defeat cortex ever experiened but what about our bandicoot hero He was flung away in battle.

Crash who is stuck in a tree 100 miles: Tawna If your out there HELP

**CRASH IS IN A JAM. Can tawna save him will the cake at the wedding be chocolate find out next time**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GET A DOLLAR!!**


	4. My Heroine

IM BACK

**IM BACK!**

**How long did you expect me to stay out of the writing biz? Trust me like in my profile I'm all up better faster stronger. So we let our fiancé crash hanging in our tree will Tawna be able to find him or will she be a wido before the wedding? Find out right here right now. Oh yea review and have your name here. Plus get a free dollar. ( I will dole out the cash at the end ot this story)**

Tawna quickly got into crash's jeep and went of to find her man. She journed through the thick wampa jungle and the tall trees until she found something shinny on the ground.

Tawna: Hey a ring. Lets see 100 pecent real diamond. 24 k of gold. Cost about 100,000,000,000 wampa coins. Wow sounds like the amount of prize money crash won at the end of C.T.T.R. Hey an inscption.

_To My Girl Who Said The Right Answer And Made My Life Worth Living_

Tawna: Don't worry Crash ill find you and then we will happily ever after. Its like I can here your voice now.

Crash: Tawan HELP

Tawna: Wow crash it is hard to miss you if you're here above me……. ABOVE MEEEEEEE

Crash: Im stuck in these vines…….and not to rush you there are a few large posinous snakes up here…..Also I think the want dinner

Tawna: ILL SAVE YOU HONEY

Tawna Climed up the trees and maned to free crash, but he fell down kind of hard.

Crash IM NOT OKAY

Tawna: Crash…Crash…Crash, Damn He's out cold I better get down and take him home.

SOME TIME LATTER AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Crash: Ow what happaned…. My head…… Im in my room… In pajamas….Wait what was I doing last night……. Oh Yeah I was goin to mary Tawna….** Tawna WHERE ARE YOU!!**

Crash dashed out of his romm into the living room to find Aku Aku, Coco, and Crunch, And Tawna.

Coco: Hey big bro glad to see you awake

Crunch: You Got wacked brother

Aku: Here is you medicine. If want to be well enough to get married you should take it

Crash: How did you know about the wedding

Coco: Well we noticed you acting weird.

Crunch: You spent your money on a fancy ring instead of a new car

Aku: Plus if you skip a few chapters theres one called "The Wedding" and one called "Alone in one room" so you can guess what that is about.

Crunch: First Comes Love Then Comes Marrage Then commes crash int the owww

Tawna steped on his foot ( Fewww I thought we would have another Leak)

Crash: Baby Carrage….. Hmmmm there was some thing about baby I was supposed to remember.

Tawna: Crash why don't you get some pancakes.

Crash then walked out of the room. Okay it seems like some body got into my plans for the next story. Time for me to engage

**KINCIN THE GREAT:** Okay how many people read the plans for TWIST OF FAIT

Everyone in the room raises their hand ( aku raised his feather, he has no hands)

**KINCIN THE GREAT: **Damn. Well as long as crash still doest know about Karl we are okay.

Tawna: So no one say the B-word

Crunch: Butter

Tawna: No its baby.. don't say baby next to crash other wise Kincin will pull the plug on us again.

**KINCIN THE GREAT:  **It is important that crash cant find out about Karl, It leads to the beginning of twist of fait. So any way make the plans for the wedding, then in " Alone in One Room" Tawna get crash in bed.

Tawna: I think I like that chapter.

Aku: I think I like it too

**Great My biggest story ever and everyone has read it. Except you read with this story winding down the count down is on too twist of fait. It is Going to be great so review and stay for the conclusion of A New Chapter.**


	5. The end of the beggining

Three Months latter

Three Months latter

Sorry for the big time gap, but I got to end this story to start the "Twist Of Fait". I have thought about it so much I have not thought if this story ended as well as I thought it would but who cares!

Today was the day we all have been waiting for the weeding. Oh look I can see crash now

Crash: You guys I think I got cold feet.

Benjamin: Of course you're standing in ice water.

Crash: Oh!

Crash hops out of the bucket.

Crash: Now I got hot feet!

Benjamin: Relax captain clueless here drink this it's your last bachelor beer.

Crash: Thanks Buddy!

Crash drinks the beer and then begins to cough then spits a quarter on the ground

Crash: What the…

Crunch: I knew he would swallow it!

Benjamin I owe you five bucks

If you were wondering the night before at the bachelor party in a bar, crash drunk five beers with coins in them an did not eat a single one. Not even the dime!

_FLASHBACK_

Drunk Crash: I win give me 5 bucks retarts

Drunk Crunch: I ate the penny

Drunk Benjamin: Got hooked on the dime. Tasted better than I thought

Crunch: Crash your drunk gggggive meee your keys

Crash: I'm okay I just had on beer

Benjamin: You had five and a quarter

Crash: Didn't you hear the narrator I missed the qqquarter

Benjamin: No you did not finish your last beer the bar guy threw us out for being too drunk

Crunch: You also insulted his mother Bengi. I'm driving and were going to Crash's house.

They almost did not make it home and hit and old man on a scooter. They will wish they had not done that. Oh by the way Flashback Over

_END FLASHBACK_

Crash: It is a wonder we made it up for the wedding in time.

Crunch: Yeah

Just then coco barged in to the men's dressing room.

The there of men screamed in horror

Coco: We got a problem

Crash: You look good in you brides mate dress

Coco: Thanks. But the pastor was hit by a black Chevy.

Crunch: Wow sounds just like your car Crash.

Crash: Shut up crunch

Coco rolled her eyes knowing they had some thing to do with it.

Coco: I found a replacement thought

Just then cortex comes in with black preachers coat.

Cortex: hello

Crash: C'mon all you could get was the most evil scumbag on the earth.

Cortex: Oh simple crash if it wasn't for me you two would have never gotten to meet Tawna

Crash: True

Cortex: you might as well call me your dad for inventing you.

Crash: Fine

An Hour latter

Cortex: Do you take this bandicoot to be your husband?

Tawna: Yes

Cortex: I now pronounce you…. Doomed and Doomered

Crash: SHIT

Coco: The wedding presents are attacking

Just then the presents open up releasing electro cages and capturing the guest.

Cortex: Oh happy day I win finally, now to steal the cake and plant the bomb

Benjamin: Your going to explode us

Cortex: No I'm going to implode you

Then Cortex brings a ball with an x on it.

Tawna: A SUBSPACE BOMB!!

Cortex: I got it from a giant turtle, what was his name koopa

Crunch: Bowser

Benjamin: Time For Your Wedding present from me crash

Crash: You mean this silver and blue bracelet

Benjamin: It is an electro magnetic pulsar band

Crash: AN EMP

Benjamin: Yes, it destroys electric devices

Crash: But yours and crunches arms will be

Crunch: It is a lot better than a subspace

Crash: Right

Crash slams his fist sending a blue wave disabling the cages but at the same time crunch and Benjamin momentarily have no arms.

Crunch: I got Cortex

Crunch gets up and flops on cortex. Covering him down

Benjamin: The bracelet has no effect on the bomb

Crash: Any One Know How To Stop A Subspace

Brio: I know how to

Crash: Nitrus you are awesome

Brio stops the Bomb with two seconds left

Cortex: I Will Return.

He then teleports away causing crunch to fall on the floor

Crash: Great Now We Have No Preacher.

Brio: I can do that too

Nitrus saves the day again marrying our two bandicoots. They leave for a honeymoon on N.sanity Isle

THE END

BUT WAIT

You think I would end my story like that? I'm so awesome I will give you the funny event leading to "A TWIST OF FAIT"

Two months after the wedding Crash and Tawna were making a cake in her room. The rest of the gang were out side the do hearing weird noises.

Tawna: Crash stir harder than that

Crash: Oh yeah This is FUUUUUUUUNNNN

Tawna: Let me lick you spoon baby

Crash: Oh yeah!!

OUTSIDE

Coco: I'm going to puke!

Aku: This Is Wrong

Benjamin: Gross

Tawna: Let me have some of you special whip topping

Crash: I dropped some on the floor. Coco will pick it up

Tawna: Now put your tray in my oven.

Crash: okay

Coco: Can someone explain this to me?

Crunch: Not til ya older

Benjamin: You call yourself Genus

Crash: were done

Tawna: See if anyone wants some.

Crash: Hey you guys

AKU: QUICK RUN

Crash: Hey were you guys going? Oh well. Plus it is vanilla, eh ill put it on the counter. Were all alone now Tawna. Lets have sex!

Tawna: Okay

Funny right but it doesn't end just yet. You see I don't think crash ever went to sex safety class.

Only me would think of that!! That's it folks the end of this story but the begging of a new one don't forget to review


End file.
